The present invention relates to a large baling press for agricultural products.
Large baling presses are known in the art. They have as a rule driven winding elements, particularly winding rollers, and a housing having lateral limiting walls. The press is provided with an arrangement for receiving a web roller which carries a web for wrapping the finished bales. During wrapping a finished bale, the web roller cooperates with a braking arrangement. It has been proposed to arrange the web roller in a container so that the outer surface of the roller during the entire rolling process is in contact with the container walls at least in two points and the braking element abuts against the web rollers so that with a decreasing diameter of the web roller an increasing pressing force is applied to the roller. It is however advisable to further improve the known construction.